Wide Awake
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Burt and Kurt get into a car accident on the way back from a trip to the cinema. What would one do when the other is on death's door? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Wide Awake**

**So I decided to get a head start on my new fic! Check it out!**

**Also, CHRIS COLFER TWEETED ME TODAY! GAHHHH!**

* * *

The two Hummel men were just driving down the strip on their way home. Burt decided to treat Kurt to see a movie of his choice because he was really down after his argument with Blaine about New York. Even if they saw the Katy Perry Movie because, _she's one of the most awesomest singers around dad!" _As long as it made Kurt happy, he was happy.

Burt drove them there, but he was getting a little tired to drive the way back home so Kurt offered to drive them instead, luckily they were both insured for Kurt's Navigator.

"Oh, my God dad wasn't that film amazing!" Kurt said excitedly. It definitely made him forget about the reason they went in the first place.

"Yeah it sure was kiddo," Burt said. "Keep your eyes on the road, the rains coming down fast".

"Yeah, yeah dad, ANYWAYS! She looked so flawless!" Kurt gushed. "Am I boring you?" Kurt asked.

"No, no kiddo, I'm just real tired, long day at the office you know," Burt said.

"You know what the doctor said, long hours are not good for your heart," Kurt said, concerned.

"Kid, that was over a year ago, and I'm fine." Burt stopped his son's worrying. "Should we stop off at Walmart and buy a tub of ice cream?"

"Dad, I think you've spoiled yourself enough tonight," Kurt gave his father a pointed look.

"Not for me, for Finn and Carole. You know, to make up for not inviting them to the movie."

"Okay, 3 things dad. 1. Finn would not be interested. 2. Carole committed the sin of asking who Lady GaGa was; I was so tempted to throw the TV remote at her." This caused Burt to chuckle. "And 3. Why lie dad? I know you'll take it into your room to eat and hide the evidence."

"What? Okay, that was one time! I broke the code, but I apologised!" Burt defended.

"Yeah dad, I can never trust you agai-"

"KURT LOOK OUT!" Burt shouted.

Kurt looked forward and saw that a truck that lost control on the wet ground and was swirling on the road in front of them. Kurt tried to make a right turn to avoid the oncoming truck, but it was already too late. The truck came and smashed in the driver's side of the Navigator, the Navigator started to lose control, before stopping and hitting a tree.

The last thing Burt heard before he lost consciousness were his son's screams in pain.

* * *

**Okay, you can kill me now! *hides***

**Check out my other fic I'm working on, "Hide and Seek", about a school shooting, and it has Klaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! What a great response so far! 7 favourites, 12 story alerts and 5 comments! You guys :')**

**lyokodreamer: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest! :)**

**BreesAvocado: Thanks Blainey Quirrell! Much love!**

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: You have nothing to worry about! Nobody dies in my fics! Just seriously hurt :P**

**Hermione1017: I know but you know me, I love me some cliff-hangers!**

**WCLOWER: I'm glad someone agrees with me! There needs to me more Hummel hurt/comfort fics! I'm going to change that in my future fics so stay tuned ;)**

* * *

Pain. That's all Kurt could feel right now was red hot pain in his whole body. He tried to move but his legs and torso burst in more blinding pain.

He moved his head to the right to check on his dad, his dad could always make everything better. He was unconscious. Great, what was he supposed to do now? He didn't even want to try and reach into his pocked to check to see if his phone survived. For some reason, which Kurt's mind couldn't comprehend, his right arm wouldn't budge. Great.

He checked his dad over. He didn't look seriously hurt. Kurt sighed. Then winced as the movement sent more pain flaming through him. He looked down at his legs and saw that they were crushed with the car.

Tears started to slip down Kurt's cheeks. He was all alone, his dad was unconscious next to him, the driver of the lorry probably drove off to save his own skin, he was in so much pain. Help wasn't coming. He was going to die out here, in the rain, in the dark, alone.

He was starting to get cold. _Damn, I wish I brought my jacket with me_.

"Kiddo?"

Kurt turned his head and saw that his dad was waking up. His saviour, he was going to be rescued. His dad could fix anything.

"Daddy?" Why did his voice sound so confused and muffled?

"KURT!" Burt was fully awake now. He was checking him over. "Oh God Kurt, don't move!"

Kurt wasn't planning on moving. "It hurts to move."

"Okay, what hurts?" Kurt dosen't reply. "Kurt, concentrate, what hurts?"

"My head, my rib area, my arm, legs…" Kurt's voice was starting to get faint and quiet.

"Kurt! Stay awake! Where's your phone?" Burt asked anxiously.

"Pocket," Kurt murmured.

Burt gently pried the phone out of Kurt's pockets, stopping when his son hissed in pain. The phone had a crack on the screen, but luckily it still worked. They were going to get out of here.

"I'm going to call an ambulance now Kurt, I need you to stay awake for me, can you do that Kiddo?" Burt asked.

"hmmmmm," Kurt replied.

As his dad was talking to the operator, Kurt realized that he was shaking, either from pain or from the cold. Burt seemed to notice this; he pulled off his large jacket and placed it gently over his son. Kurt was still cold, but not in much of a shaky state.

"-no, he's not really responding. He might have a concussion, I don't know he said his head hurt…I told him not to fall asleep…yes, should I get him to talk...okay great….thank you." Burt hung up the phone and overviewed his son again.

His skin was grey, dark circles were already building around his eyes, there was a gash on his forehead, that was slowly seeping with blood, his arm was twisted in a painful way, his chest was heaving, going up and down so fast, as if he was finding breathing difficult. His legs were non existent.

"Dad, your heart…" Kurt murmured.

"I'm okay kiddo, just a bit sore from the seatbelt and my hand is a bit messed up but you're my main concern right now," Burt said willingly. Burt began to panic when his son started wheezing.

"Kurt? Kiddo, please what's wrong!" Burt's question was answered with a trickle of blood seeping through Kurt's lips, down his chin.

"Oh God Kurt! Hang on the ambulance will be here real soon okay! Kurt talk to me!" Burt begged.

"i-it. hurts." A tiny voice came out from Kurt, it didn't sound like his son, this voice was quiet, young and scared. Not his Kurt.

Burt could hear the ambulance lights from behind them.

"Hang on Kurt, their here look!" Burt's fears were answered when he saw his son slumped forward against his seatbelt, eyes closed, breathing laboured.

"NO! KURT PLEASE!" Burt begged. But Kurt didn't wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Like I said in my fic 'Wide Awake' I'm away with my family tomorrow so won't be able to update.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**lyokodreamer: thanks my friend!**

**Hermione1017: you know me too well! :P**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: wow! Thank you! *bam!* new chapter! Magic?**

**havenlystarrs: thank you! I've wanted to write one for a long time!**

**Wclower: woo! Hi5 in the Hummel angst department! You'll love my next fic then (see authors note at bottom :D )**

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: well if you've seen my other fics, Kurt will not die, but he will be badly hurt. Hey, I'm the Ryan Murphy of hurt!kurt. Mwahahaha! (But with no Finchel)**

* * *

To say Burt was freaking out was an understatement. Understatement of the century more like.

Burt sat there frozen in his spot, staring as the paramedics tried to rip Kurt from the wreckage without causing more harm.

"Excuse me sir, are you hurt?" a young paramedic was talking to him. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Kurt?"

"The paramedics are working on your son right now, can you step out of the car on your own sir?" the nice lady asked.

Burt got out of the car as if he was on autopilot. He was lead to the back of an ambulance, were the paramedic was asking him questions.

"Okay sir can I take your name?"

"Burt. Burt Hummel." Burt was still staring at the car, which was trapping his little boy.

"Great Burt, and what's your son's name? Kurt was it?" she asked sweetly.

Burt just nodded to confirm.

"You're doing really well Burt. Now can you tell me what hurts?"

"Chest from the seat belt, and my hand smashed against the glass." Burt showed her his hand which had small bits of glass sticking out.

"Okay Burt, do you or your son have any medical problems?"

"I had a heart arrhythmia last year, Kurt had problems when he was born with his lungs, but I'm not sure-"

Burt was interrupted by a loud scream of pain coming from inside the car in front of him. Burt stood up and ran to the car, shouting his son's name. What he saw shocked him beyond belief.

His son was awake, but his face was scrunched and contorted in so much pain. He was so pale, so small looking; his front was covered in blood from his mouth. Burt dared to look in the car, and was met by a pool of blood on Kurt's seat.

Kurt had suddenly gone quiet as the paramedics lay him on the stretcher.

"He's blacked out. We need to put an IV in him, start him on oxygen, we need to leave now if he is going to live." One paramedic who seemed to be the leader of the group ordered as they dragged the gurney carrying his son in the ambulance.

"Come on dad, you can ride with him to the hospital, but I would advice you not to touch him and let us work on fixing some of his injuries." Another paramedic said hurriedly.

Burt nodded and jumped in the ambulance.

The journey to the hospital was manic. They were doing so much at the same time to his boy. One paramedic looked like they were writing down his vitals. Another was bandaging his head to stop the blood flowing.

It seemed like years passed before they finally came to a stop outside the A&E. When they entered the hospital, Kurt was brought into the ER, whereas Burt was dragged into a hospital ward, he was told to sit on the bed and wait for a nurse to come and fix up his hand.

Burt was alone in the room, apart from an old man asleep on the other side of the room.

Not long later, a nurse came in and drew the curtain across to give her and Burt some privacy.

"Okay, Mr Hummel, I'm going to start taking the glass out of your hand first, and then I will bandage it up. Before I start, is there anybody you would like to call?"

Burt hadn't even thought to call Carole. She must be worried sick.

"Would you mind of I called my wife? I think she'd be worried." Asked Burt.

"Of course, I'd advise you not to use your mobile phone though as it messes with the machines."

"Okay, can I use this phone then?" Burt asked, pointing to the phone next to the bed.

"Certainly, I'll give you some peace and just call me when your ready, my name is Janet." She said, before hurrying out.

Burt picked up the phone, and proceeded to call Carole.

* * *

Carole was getting worried. The cinema would be closed by now, unless Burt took Kurt out for a meal to cheer him up?

Kurt came home from school in floods of tears. Him and Blaine had a big falling out, and Blaine sang a break up song to Kurt in front of the whole Glee Club before accusing Kurt of cheating on him.

Kurt came to her for advice on the whole texting scandal before everything blew up. She just told Kurt to be careful and not to play along with it too much, he was happy with Blaine. But it seemed like they were spending less and less time together.

Burt couldn't take anymore of Kurt's moping so treated him to see a movie to cheer him up a little. It's been a while since the two Hummel men did something together, just the two of them. And it was about time her and Finn spent some quality time together anyway.

Finn was currently in his room, playing on the xbox and with his ear piece thingy over his head, talking to Puck. Sam was either in his own room, or with Finn.

Carole was in the kitchen doing the dishes from this evening's dinner when the phone rang.

She went over to the phone, plate in hand, and answered the phone.

"Hello, Hummel-Hudson residence?"

"Carole?"

Carole sighed in relief. "Burt you had me so worried! Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital. We were in a car crash and Kurt's in emergency surgery, and Carole, I'm falling apart!" Burt finally broke into tears.

As soon as Burt mentioned car accident, Carole dropped the plate. She stared into space for a while before reality kicked in.

"O-o-okay honey, we're on our way. See you soon love." Carole didn't wait to hear a reply before hanging up.

She ran up the stairs and stormed into Finn's room to find Sam and Finn talking in their ear pieces and playing the game. They both turned around when they heard Carole storm in.

"Boys, there's been an accident; I'm going to the hospital now." Carole said hurriedly.

Both boys just stared at her with scared and shocked expressions on their faces. They looked at a loss of what to do.

"You two stay here, and I'll call you if I need anything okay?" Carole said, almost desperately. They both nodded slowly, still not saying anything.

Carole went downstairs, grabbed the keys, coat, and went outside and got into the car and made her way to the hospital to be with her husband and step son.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up hopefully Sunday or Monday night!**

**Goodnight my friends!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**I finished my other story "Hide and Seek" and now I'm depressed :( not good guys!**

**So after this story, It's been decided I will start my Hummel!Home Invasion fic! WAHOO! So stay tuned for that! (but I have to finish this one first :P )**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Hermione1017: Thanks! Blaine will be in this chapter! I know! I love fics where Kurt and Blaine have an argument, Blaine is being a dick and they storm off, something happens to Kurt and Blaine comes back begging for forgiveness! I crave that sort of stuff!**

**Anna: Yep! Blaine's in this chapter!**

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: Yep! He has to find out about Kurt first…*wink wink***

**Wclower: totally sang along with your song to the tune of the actual song! Musical genius! Has Darren called you up to ask if you could write songs for the new musical? :P I've just spoken to Kurt, he's a bit pissed that he's always getting hurt but he forgives us, so it's okay! (crazy results still pending)**

* * *

Blaine was currently sitting in his room, on his laptop, skyping Wes.

Wes had always been there for Blaine, even if it was someone to listen to him rant, or to give him advice. Since he met Kurt, Blaine would leave Wes alone and go to Kurt instead. But when Blaine's problems were about Kurt, he would go straight to Wes.

"I mean, I admit, I have been steering clear of him for a while, but that doesn't explain why he would cheat on me!" distressed Blaine said.

"Okay, hold up! Let's start this again so everything is clear. So you don't go with Kurt to help him find a song for a very important audition, so he goes alone. He makes a friend, starts texting him and it's cheating? That's a bit hypocritical Blaine..." Wes warned.

"What? No they were sending inappropriate texts to each other!" Blaine defended.

"And you weren't doing the exact same thing with Sebastian?" Wes said.

"That was different" Blaine said without giving Wes eye contact.

"Yeah, I heard it all from Jeff and Nick. Apparently Sebastian was going around saying he was so close to getting into your pants, he even told you that in front of both you and Kurt and you didn't even say anything?"

"Look, it was different-"

"I have spoken to Kurt as well you know. He told me all about what Sebastian said to him at the Lima Bean, about how he was going to end up alone, and Sebastian would have you. How do you think that was supposed to make Kurt feel huh? Definitely let his confidence down there." Wes said, sounding pissed.

"Why would Kurt tell you this and not me?" Blaine was a bit hurt at this.

"Because you'd just brush it off like it was dust on an old coat and not do anything about it, like you always did with Sebastian's comments."

Blaine actually started to feel a little guilty. Kurt didn't even know the half of the masses of texts he received from Sebastian. Blaine needed to ring Kurt and apologise.

"Okay, I'll ring Kurt now and apologise, see ya Wes," Blaine said, before logging out.

He grabbed his phone and proceeded to call Kurt, to no avail. He wasn't picking up his phone? Kurt always picked up his phone. They were practically surgically attached to the hip.

Blaine looked at the time and saw that it read 12:02 am. Shit, he better get to sleep. Kurt was probably already asleep. He'll just talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

Carole and Burt were waiting in the Waiting Area for what felt like years, when it had only been 3 hours, before a doctor came out.

"Hummel?"

"Yes, yes that's us!" Burt shot up off the seat, speaking hurriedly, he was shaking.

"Are you his father?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, Burt, and this is his step mother Carole."

"Nice to meet you both, now, Kurt sustained a number of serious injuries. He has 4 broken ribs, some of which pierced through his lungs, that's why blood was coming out of his mouth, we managed to get that under control, we just need to monitor his lungs for a while. His legs were trapped underneath the car when it hit the tree, so both of his legs are broken, he will be in a wheelchair until they heal, then he will be started on physical therapy here at the hospital to help him to learn to walk again. He also suffered a serious concussion, we had him sent for scans and they've come back clear so far, but again, we would like to monitor that. His less serious injuries, his right arm is broken, he suffered broken fingers in his left hand, and cuts and bruises. We're prepping him for his own room now. Someone will come and tell you where to go soon. But be prepared, your son is yet to wake up,"

"Wait, so he's not awake yet?" Carole asked, she looked at Burt and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Not yet Carole, he appears to be in a coma. It's his mind's way of recharging his body while it has suffered a great deal of trauma."

"When will my son wake up?" Burt asked, his voice was very shaky.

"A few days, could be months, even years."

A sob escaped Burt's mouth. _How could this happen to his baby boy?_

"Someone will come and fetch you when Kurt is settled in his room. If you'll excuse me." The doctor said, before going back in the room he just came from.

"Oh God this is all my fault," Burt said before dropping back down on the chair, putting his hands on his face.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Burt!"

"If I hadn't have taken him to that god damn movie, or if I wasn't tired and sucked it up to drive us back home, it would be me with them list of injuries, not Kurt!" Burt sobbed.

"You listen to me Burt Hummel. None of this is your fault! Okay? How were you supposed to know this was going to happen? And don't you dare say you'd swap places with your son! You didn't see him when you had your heart attack, he was a lost and scared little boy, everyday fearing to receive a call from the hospital telling him his father was dead and that he was an orphan."

"But, after Elizabeth…"

Carole didn't know much about his late wife, as Burt and Kurt rarely talk about her. But she knows that Elizabeth died in a car collision with Kurt riding in the back seat. She couldn't bear to think that Kurt watched his own mother died before his eyes.

"I know sweetie, I know", Carole pulled Burt into a hug while he sobbed into her top. She just soothed his back and his bald head in a comforting manner.

"Mr and Mrs Hummel? Kurt has been prepped in a room, if you'd like to follow me?"

* * *

Blaine was getting pissed. _Was Kurt ignoring him? Childish._ Blaine waited by Kurt's locker like he did every morning, but Kurt wasn't there. Blaine decided to leave and head for Glee practice.

He entered the room and everybody was there apart from Sam, Finn and Kurt. _Weird?_

Mr Schue came in at this point, shushing Rachel when she put her hand up to sing a song.

"Guys, I got a call from Sam this morning. Kurt and his father were involved in a serious car crash last night, Burt is fine but Kurt was pretty hurt."

There were gasps from the guys and screams from the girls. Blaine just sat there, frozen like a statue. His mind shut off whatever Schue was saying at this point. _Not my Kurt? Surely not? Why didn't anybody tell me?!_

Blaine shot up off his seat and ran to the door. He heard people calling his name, but he just kept running, before tears blurred his vision. He kicked a locker, before running out of the school to his car, to drive to the hospital.

_Why didn't they tell me?_

* * *

**Ooh so Blaine is pissed! What will he do? You'll have to wait till next chapter!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I've decided I will give you TWO chapters today. That's right!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**LeprechaunVomitxD: I LOVE your name! thanks for the review!**

**writeyourimagination: Kurt will wake up very soon…**

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: I decided that it was only Carole who knew about the argument (also Finn and Sam as they were there when Blaine sang the song)**

**Anna: aaw that's so sweet thank you! That really made my day! XD**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: oh God no, I can't stand amnesia fics! Their too stressful me thinks ;)**

**Hermione1017: I know right :')**

**lyokodreamer: Blaine isn't the brightest crayon in the pot bless him. He always needs someone to help him see sense. Well, that's my opinion haha!**

* * *

When Burt entered the room which held his son, he swore his heart stopped.

Kurt was lying on the hospital bed, drowning in the hospital sheets. His face was pale, his skin was black and blue, he had a bandage around his head, a cast on his right arm, and his left fingers. He had bandages covering his chest and ribs, and Burt could see the casts on his leg underneath the covers.

He had a breathing tube down his throat to help him breathe; he had an IV in his arm, as his wrists were covered. There was a loud beeping of the heart monitor echoing through the room.

Burt didn't know where to look first. He walked slowly over to the bed, and grabbed Kurt's right hand, careful of the broken arm.

"Oh God Kurt, I am so so sorry. This is all my fault. If only I just drove us home, or if we took the longer route home. God I'm such an idiot." Burt cried. "Why does this shit happen to us huh?" Burt shouted to no one in particular. "I mean, it's as like we haven't had so much stuff happen to us? First your mother, then my heart attack, and now this! Can't we ever catch a break!?" Burt yelled. "You're going to wake up soon, okay bud? If you wake up, I'll give you the laptop, open with the Alexander McQueen webpage, with my credit card in your hand."

"Bribing your son?" Burt turned to the door, and saw that Carole was leaning against the door, smirking at him. "He'll wake up in his own time, like the doctor said; it's his body's way of recuperating after the accident."

"I know, I know. Where are Finn and Sam?" Burt asked.

"Oh shit! I was supposed to call them! They're probably so worried!" Carole said, while getting her phone out of her coat pocket, and making the phone call to her son.

"_Hello? Mum? Is Kurt okay!"_

"Finn sweetie, he's in a coma. Do you and Sam want to come for visiting hours in the morning?" Carole asked.

"_Yeah, awesome. Well technically it is morning now, and me and Sam won't be getting any sleep anytime soon, so can we come now? And what about school?"_

Carole sensed that Finn was panicking. "Don't worry about it honey, I'm ringing Principal Figgins when school starts, telling him what happened, and that you, Sam and Kurt won't be in school for a while. And you can come now if you wish."

"_Okay, well me and Sam have been waiting outside in the hospital car park for 2 hours so can we meet you at the Reception?"_

Carole smiled at her son's antics. "Yes, see you in 5." She hung up the phone. "Turns out the boys have been sitting in the car park for the last two hours waiting for the all clear to visit."

Burt laughed. "Their good kids. You might wanna pre-warn them, I know I got a shock when I first saw Kurt in this state."

Carole nodded, and then made her way out to find the boys.

"I wasn't kidding about the Alexander McQueen spend splash".

When Carole saw her boys pacing around the reception area, she had a tear in her eye. She knew that Finn was taking this 'Protective Big Brother' thing seriously, and Sam was an amazing friend.

"Oh my God finally! What, Carole, why are you crying? What's wrong?" she hadn't noticed Sam running towards her, and giving her a hug. Finn followed behind.

"Nothing, Kurt's fine. Well, he will be, he's in a coma, and he looks pretty banged up at the moment so I thought I'd warn you." Carole hugged Finn.

"He's in a coma? Doesn't that mean he might not wake up ever?" Finn shouted.

"No, Finn. He WILL wake up, okay? Now, let's go see him."

Carole led them to Kurt's room, where they all stayed until they fell asleep.

* * *

Blaine stormed into the A&E reception and made his way over to the reception desk.

"Kurt Hummel please. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Are you family?" the old receptionist asked.

"I'm his boyfriend."

"Aaaw, that's cute. But I'm sorry, it's family only."

"No! No you don't understand! I need-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around and saw Sam making his way over towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"To see my boyfriend Sam. What do you think?" Blaine said darkly.

"Come on then, I'll take you to his room."

The two boys walked the long distance to Kurt's room. Sam knocked and opened the door. Blaine walked in and saw Burt sitting on the chair next to Kurt's bed. He ran to Kurt who was still unconscious.

"Oh my God Kurt, what happened to you?" Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Burt recited his injuries to Blaine, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"There's still no word on the truck or the driver yet, as there were no other witnesses. But the police are trying their best." Burt said.

"When did you guys get here?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, mum called us; we came here at about 3 am and waited in the parking lot for about 2 hours. No biggie," Finn answered.

"Why wasn't I told? Why did I have to hear from friggin Mr Schue when I came into school this morning?" Blaine was pissed again; all the hurt washed away and was replaced with anger.

"Sorry dude, we didn't have your number," Sam said cautiously. He had seen angry Blaine before, and he did not want him to return.

"Why didn't you get my number from Kurt's phone?"

"Kurt's phone died after I called the Ambulance Blaine. Now I know your upset, but now really isn't the appropriate time, don't you think?"

Suddenly, there was a low moan coming from the bed, they all looked at Kurt and saw that he was moving his head around, moaning.

"Shit," Burt muttered. He then smacked the button above Kurt's bed to signal the nurses, and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Kurt, buddy, its dad, just lie still for me."

A few doctors came in and kicked the crowd out of the room.

Burt was just praying that his son would wake up and everything will be okay.

* * *

**There's update #1. See you later for update 2!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess whose back? ME!**

**Response to last chapters reviews:**

**lyokodreamer: he really does, hopefully he can find a way to make everything all better!**

**Wcolwer: Hellz yeah new chapter! Ah damn! Well at least you have some morning reading session :P happy good morning reading!**

**Gleefreak102: yep Kurt is fine! Woop woop! Can Blaine make it up to him?**

**Got2LuvCCFC: I MISSED YOU! I can truly see Burt bribing Kurt like that… I'm sure he can get Blaine to help him, unless Kurt has it saved as a bookmark on his computer :P Nuh uh! Only Klaine, you, me and other awesome Klainers are welcome!**

**Hermione1017: *BAM!***

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: I hope the driver is found too! :P**

* * *

Kurt could hear a voice. It felt like he was underwater, because the voice was muffled and he couldn't really understand what they were saying.

It took a while for Kurt to finally get a hint at what was being said to him…'_Alexander Mcqueen…credit card'_ he perked up at the mention of his two favourite words. Now, he just had to think who the voice actually belonged to. It sounded like his dad, but he could be wrong.

Darkness started to take him again; he didn't hesitate to go into the darkness.

He woke up this time to loud voices, or raised voices. Kurt was more aware of who the voices belonged to, Finn, Sam, Blaine? What was Blaine doing here? Didn't he hate him? His father's soft and quiet voice interrupted the loud voices.

Kurt was starting to feel his body again, which meant he could feel the pain erupting through his body like a tornado. It felt like explosives were in his chest, arm, and legs. He thought he heard a small moan escape from him, but he couldn't be too sure. He decided to make it louder this time, hoping someone would help him from this pain.

* * *

"He's stable now; he was just waking up from his coma, which is fantastic news. We've sent him for some tests and scans to make sure everything is clear, we will notify you when he's settled in his room again." The nurse said, before leaving to check on another patient.

Burt sagged in relief onto the chair. _His boy will be alright,_ he let out a happy chuckle, and put his hand over his mouth, he couldn't believe it.

A few hours ago, his son was clinging onto life, now he will be perfectly fine. Of course, his injuries will constrict him for a while, but his son will be fine. Together, they will make it work.

Burt decided to go to the cafeteria where he sent Carole, Sam, Finn and Blaine to while he talked to the nurse on his son's current condition. He was going to tell them the good news.

About an hour later, Burt went back to the room to find his son on the bed being wheeled back into the room.

"Good timing dad, look Kurt, someone is here to see you!" one of the nurses said enthusiastically. Burt had an inkling feeling that this nurse must have driven his boy crackers.

"The tests and scans came back clear, we will come back to check his vitals later, he's on a dose of pain meds, but he's not fully out of it," the other nurse said.

"Thank you, for everything." Burt said earnestly to the nurses. They smiled and nodded, then left the two Hummel men to themselves. Burt thought the others must have wanted to give him some time alone with his boy. He couldn't be more thankful for that.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" Burt asked.

"Fine, could I have some water?" Kurt asked, his voice was raspy.

Burt picked up a cup and filled with water from the dispenser, he then found a few straws on the table, so picked up one and put it in the drink, he held the drink while Kurt sipped his water through the cup.

"That's better, what happened dad?".

"We were in an accident kid." Burt told him.

"What! Oh my god dad! Are you alright? How's your heart? Are you injured? Are-"

"Please relax kid, I'm absolutely fine, just a bandaged up hand, cuts and bruises, that's it. My heart is fine; you need to start thinking about yourself for once." Burt said seriously.

"So, what are my injuries?" Kurt dreaded to ask, he felt the casts on his legs, and the bandage around his head.

"You had a bad concussion, both your legs were crushed under the car when it hit the tree so their broken, as is your right arm, left fingers, and a few ribs. You suffered some internal bleeding but that's been fixed up." Burt said.

Kurt just sat and stared at him for a while. "But, my NYADA audition is coming up in 2 weeks, how am I supposed to do it when I can't even sing, or DANCE! And dad, Nationals! What am I going to do?" Kurt was getting himself worked up, he started crying.

"Kid, it's fine, yes, you won't be able to do either of those things, you might not even get to graduate as your going to be missing so much school, especially as your currently taking your exams." Burt decided to be truthful with his son, what good was it to get his hopes up for nothing?

"WHAT!" Kurt screeched, then hissed when the pain flared in his ribs.

"It just means that you may have to stay here another year, re-apply for NYADA, retake your exams, and graduate with Blaine and Sam." Burt said.

It was a lot for Kurt to take in. "I'm tired now, can you go away so I can sleep?" Kurt asked, pulling his cover up to his chin.

"Sure bud, I'm just going to talk to Carole, see you soon, night bud."

"Hmmmm," Kurt replied.

"How is he?" Carole asked, when Burt came outside the room.

"Not too good, I had to tell him his injuries, then he clocked that he won't be able to go to Nationals, his audition for NYADA or even graduate this year as he won't be in school to do his exams." Burt sighed; he finally felt how exhausted he actually was.

"Poor baby," Blaine said sadly. "He must be heartbroken."

"He kicked me out because he was tired," Burt said.

"Finn, Sam and Burt, you guys go home and rest, I'll stay here with Kurt. You can go too Blaine." Carole said.

"But-" Burt began.

"No buts Mister, I will not take no for an answer. Now, go home, shower, and go to bed." The boys sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but we'll be back later," Burt warned.

The three men made their way to the hospital exit. Carole turned to Blaine.

"Blaine sweetie, do you want to stay? Or do you want to go home?" Carole asked.

"I'll stay here," Blaine said.

"Alright, I'll go get us a coffee. I'll be back in 5," Carole said, before heading off towards the coffee machine down the corridor.

Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room and saw him asleep; he didn't miss the tear stains still visible on Kurt's cheeks. _Poor baby, must have cried himself to sleep._

Blaine went into the bathroom and closed the door quietly, as not to wake Kurt. He got his phone out and proceeded to call the person who could help him.

"Rachel? Hi, I need- no Kurt's fine. Listen Rachel, do you happen to have the number for the Dean at NYADA?"

* * *

**Oooh, so I wander what Blaine needs with her number?**

**You'll find out next chapter tomorrow night!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	7. Chapter 7

**So on my twitter, I said that I wasn't going to update tonight as my brother stole the laptop…**

**Well, I finally got it back! YAY! (AND IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY! HUZZAH!)**

**I had to write down this chapter because it was nagging in my brain, so I got it all down before I forgot it in the morning.**

**Response to reviews:**

**lyokodreamer: I made Blaine nice now! *proud smile***

**Got2luvCCFC: 'Kick in the warblers…' I am SO stealing that phrase! Gah! *gives Chris obnoxious tackle* ha!**

**gleefreak101: BAM!**

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: prepare to get out the forgiveness speech…**

**EchoSparks: Tankya!**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: I couldn't have everyone mad at him forever!**

**Hermione1017: that's one of the best compliments ever!**

**Wclower: I could have had him in it longer, but its torture to see everyone so sad so I decided to make everyone happy! (in this chapter anyways) Have I seen the new Hummelberry scene? Pfttt…OF COURSE! It was too short for my liking.**

***Gets cardboard sign and stands outside Ryan's office, "WE WANT FERGALICIOUS, KLAINE KISSES/THE FIRST TIME DELETED SCENES, AND KURT/BURT TALK AT BURT'S WEDDING!***

* * *

Carole came back into Kurt's room to find Blaine just coming out of the bathroom. She placed his coffee on the table by Kurt's bed, and sat on the chair next to Kurt. She noticed that Blaine had his phone in his hand.

"Were you on the phone sweetie?" Carole asked.

"Hm? Uh, yeah, yeah I was," Blaine wasn't planning on telling anyone his plan until he had actually achieved his goal.

Sensing that she wasn't going to get much out of him, she took out her fashion magazine Kurt gave her a few days ago.

"I better be going Carole, I wrote my name down on the piece of paper, please call me when he wakes up." Blaine knew that Carole heard about the fight that he had with Kurt, so things were incredibly awkward between the two of them, Blaine was sure he wasn't her favourite person right now.

"Okay hun, I will," Carole said without looking up from her magazine.

Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss on the cheek goodbye, then preceded out the door. When he reached his car, he locked the door and grabbed his phone out from his pocket. He had an important phone call to make.

The next day, Finn was buzzed about visiting Kurt. He decided he would bring his laptop and a few DVD's with him. He knew that pretty much all Kurt did was sleep, but it must be pretty boring being in a room with only his dad and Carole for comfort, now that he didn't have his phone or ipod as they were destroyed in the wreck.

Finn was just about to leave with Sam, as soon as he opened the door, they came face to face with Puck, his hand was raised as if he was just about to knock on the door.

"Oh hey! You going to see Kurt? Can I come? Please! I'll be good! I promise," Puck put on his best puppy dog face, hoping the two boys would give in.

"Oh fine! We're leaving now though! Come on then!" Finn said, practically running out of the house, leaving Sam to lock the door behind them.

They pulled into the parking lot, and signed in into the visitors book just in time for visiting hours. When they entered Kurt's room, they saw Kurt sitting up in bed, with his dad sleeping in the chair next to him. Kurt was staring at the wall, when he saw the three boys enter, and he saw what Finn was holding in his hand, his face lit up.

"You are lifesavers! I literally thought I was going to die of boredom!" Kurt said, ecstatically.

"Don't joke about that dude," Sam said seriously.

Kurt rolled his eyes before continuing, "My dad, bless him, I love him being here, but we don't exactly have much to talk about. What did you bring?"

Finn placed the laptop on Kurt's lap, careful of his injuries, and showed him the DVD's he brought.

"Shaun of the dead, Step Brothers, and Jaws. But I decided on the way here that we're going to watch Step Brothers, as you've never seen it before." Finn declared.

"WHAT! Dude! You've never seen Step Brothers? You crazy?" Puck almost shouted, almost waking Burt.

"I just never got a chance to see it!" protested Kurt, "Fine, let's watch it."

"Awesome dude, I call lying next to Kurt!" Sam said loudly, before almost jumping on top of Kurt, Puck placed himself on the other side Kurt, and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Where am I going to sit then?" Finn pouted.

"Grab a chair Finn, it's no competition," Kurt smirked.

"Fine, but I sit next to you when we watch the next film," Finn said.

As they watched the film, they were seriously worried about Kurt. When Kurt laughed, he kept crying out in pain due to his ribs. Sam was beginning to feel incredibly guilty for this. This was supposed to cheer Kurt up, not cause him pain.

When the movie was finished, Kurt was still chuckling. "Oh my God, best movie ever. Seriously, it's almost as quotable as Mean Girls!" he was met by three confused faces. "Tell me you've seen Mean Girls…" silence, "Oh for the love of God, who are you people?" Kurt was shocked.

Both boys burst out laughing. Kurt was still shocked.

"Jeesh Kurt, you looked like we just killed your baby or something!" Puck burst out laughing again. Kurt gave him his best bitch glare.

All the laughing finally woke Burt up. He had been asleep when the four boys were howling with laughter at the film.

"Oh, good morning boys," Burt said, rubbing his eyes.

"Good Afternoon dad, I say, it's a lovely afternoon huh?" Kurt smirked.

"What?" Burt looked at his watch, "Oh shit."

"Mr H, you go home and get some rest, we'll stay here with Kurt, and we still have two more movies to get through before we leave him alone!" Puck said.

Burt wasn't sure whether he should be worried, or glad to finally get some decent rest knowing Kurt had more of his friends looking out for him. Now that Kurt wasn't on as much painkillers as yesterday, and could keep up a conversation without falling asleep, he was okay to leave Kurt alone for a little bit. He sighed before getting up from his chair.

"No funny business, no terrorizing the nurses," Burt pointed at Puck, earning a shocked expression from Puck, "and make sure Kurt gives himself a shot of the painkillers at 2 pm, we want to stick to the routine." All boys nodded.

Burt grabbed his coat, before leaving, he ruffled Kurt's hair, earning him a glare from his son, he headed out of the room before Kurt could enrage at him.

"When you give someone 'The Glare' you totally look like your going to go like bat shit crazy at them, you know that right?" Finn asked innocently.

"Hey dude, you look a mess. I mean, your hair has no product in, your face is so freaking pale, and those circles under your eyes dude," Puck teased.

"You choose to bully me when my dad leaves the room? How very noble." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Hey, ignore them, Puck's just jealous because his family haven't invented fire yet," Sam murmured, earning Kurt to giggle.

"What did you say dude?" Puck asked.

"I said how about we watch the next movie?" Sam said innocently.

They decided to watch Shaun of the dead, and yes, Finn won the battle of rock paper scissors to sit next to Kurt, and Sam sat on the chair this time. Puck made it clear that he wasn't leaving his 'homeboy's' side anytime soon.

They got to the part where Shaun and Nick are in the garden with the store worker zombie when Blaine came in the room with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Dude! Where have you been? You've missed boys bonding!" Puck shouted.

"Oh yeah, which reminds me, Nurse Cara told me that there was a lot of loud noises coming from in this room, and she basically told me in the nicest way possible, tell them to shut the fuck up or you will be kicked out." Blaine smiled.

"Dude, are you even allowed to swear? You're too nice to swear!" Puck said.

"Actually, I'm dapper, now is it cool if I talk to Kurt alone for a sec?" Blaine asked the three boys.

"Sure, we're hungry anyways, we might drive to McDonalds. Hey Kurt! Want anything?" Sam asked.

"Oh my God I thought you'd never ask! I'll just have a few chicken nuggets, and a large Diet Coke would be awesome!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Cool, Blaine?"

"I'll have what Kurt's having." Blaine said.

As the three boys filed out, Blaine sat down beside Kurt.

"I think it's time we talked about what happened." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt frowned. He had forgotten all about it because this was the first time him and Blaine were getting time together.

"I just wanted to say, I was an ass to you, Kurt. No one deserves a boyfriend like me, especially someone as amazing and gorgeous as you." Kurt laughed bitterly at that. "You are the sexiest man alive, and I am glad to call you my boyfriend. If you'll let me?"

"So…we're getting back together?" Kurt asked, bringing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"We never even broke up Kurt," Blaine said sadly.

"But you sang me a break up song Blaine; no one does that unless they were telling the other that they wanted to break up." Kurt said. That tore at Blaine's insides then.

"I will regret that fight for the rest of my life Kurt, and I wish that there was a way I could somehow take it back and stop it from being blown out of proportion." Blaine admitted.

"Well, I accept your apology. I'd like to think this argument has made us stronger as a couple," Blaine smiled, before pulling Kurt into a long and hard kiss. When they released each other out of the kiss, both boys were panting. They lay down on the bed, fully absorbed into each others eyes, filled with love and passion.

Kurt and Blaine were taken out of their trance to the smell of fast food. When they looked towards the door they saw Sam, Finn and Puck smirking at the both of them.

"Hey!" Puck cried. "We got food!"

"Cockblock", Kurt muttered under his breathe, causing Blaine to laugh hysterically.

"Your dad will be in soon Kurt, so we should eat these quick before we get burned at the stake or something." Finn said seriously.

Kurt was going to comment on his step brother's foolishness, but was too hungry to care. Kurt was especially excited as he got Blaine to feed him his chicken nuggets, as he couldn't use his hands yet. It took all boys roughly 8 minutes before all was left of their food was the wrappers.

"Quick, hide it in my rucksack! I'll throw it in the trash on the way home. Finn, open the window to get the smell out!" Puck cried in desperate panick.

When Burt and Carole entered the room, they were met with the guilty and mischievous faces of Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Sam and Finn, all sitting on Kurt's bed.

"Everything alright in here?" Burt asked cautiously.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Finn said, a little too desperately.

"Oh Kurt, this came for you this morning in the mail, it's from New York." Burt said, handing Kurt over a thin envelope.

Kurt slowly and cautiously opened the letter, he read the letter carefully.

'_Dear Mr. Kurt E. Hummel,_

_We regret to inform you that you have not made it to NYADA for 2012-2013._

_We are sorry to hear about your current situation, and we would like you to make a speedy recovery._

_After watching your compilation of auditions, we would like to offer you a guaranteed place for our 2013-2014 programme._

_We hope to hear from you very soon,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Carmen Tibideaux_

_Dean at NYADA_

"Oh my God," Kurt dropped the letter on the bed and stared forward in shock.

"What is it kid? What was the letter about?" Burt asked desperately.

"It's my NYADA letter," Kurt said, still in shock.

Burt sensed that that was all he was going to get out of his son, so he reached forward to grab the letter from Kurt's bed and read the letter slowly.

"Oh my God Kurt that's fantastic!" Burt shouted, fist pumping the air. Burt saw the blank expressions on everybody else's' faces except Blaine.

"Kurt got offered a place at NYADA for next year after he graduates!" everyone wooped and cheered for Kurt. Kurt finally spoke up.

"But I didn't audition? She said she saw a compilation of audition pieces but I didn't audition." Kurt was so unbelievably confused.

"I can help with that."

Everyone turned to look at Blaine, who had a mischievous look on his face.

"I got the Dean's number from Rachel, who told me she had the number saved on her speed dial. I rang Carmen and told her Kurt's current situation, about how he was retaking his senior year because of the accident, but he won't be able to audition as his legs will still be not strong enough. She asked me to find some videos of Kurt in action. So I spoke to Sam, who helped Mercedes rise to fame on the internet. He found a bunch of McKinley performances Kurt took part in while I got Dalton performances. Sam made a compilation of Audition tapes and we emailed them to Carmen." Blaine said hesitantly.

Kurt continued to stare at him. Then burst out crying.

"Oh shit Kurt, I'm sorry, I thought it would make you happy!" Blaine cried, wrapping his arms around Kurt in comfort.

"I am, it's these damn pain meds. I can't believe you would do that for me." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Of course I would, I love you with all my heart. You are the love of my life, Kurt. I can't imagine my life without you." Blaine's voice cracked through the speech.

Kurt started crying again, he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, while Blaine continued to hug him.

"Um, we'll wait outside…" Burt said awkwardly, as everyone started to leave the room. Kurt and Blaine had forgotten that they were even in the room, Blaine should have felt embarrassed for saying that personal stuff in front of everyone, but he wasn't.

They settled themselves again to lie down on the bed and slept in each others arms.

When Burt and Carole went to check on them, they saw them in the same way.

"They are so adorable," Carole said fondly, while placing a blanket over the two of them.

"Yeah, he's finally proved his loyalty this evening." Burt smiled at the sight. They were too freaking cute.

It was that moment where Burt realised that Blaine truly loved his son…

* * *

**N'aww! My Klaine feels!**

**I couldn't have everyone mad at Blaine for long! He's just a bit silly sometimes.**

**My twitter is: aisling_colfer3 for those who were asking me on PM.**

**Well, it's 1:30 here, so I bid you all a good day, and a good night with beautiful Klainebow dreams!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm watching Cinderella while I write this!**

**Also, I have added a poll on my profile, make sure you check it out and vote please? Tankya!**

**Got2luvCCFC: Hmmmm interesting…. And pfft, yes! And I bought the audiobook! Literally Heaven in my ears…or 'Klainebow Heaven' see what I did there?**

**Hermione1017: I know! I decided to be nice to him for a change, (in all my other stories I make him a douche) yeep I followed you!**

**Guest & lyokodreamer: We give out free whole cheesecake after every meeting ;)**

**Wclower: We shall kidnap Kurt and make him ours *maniacal laugh***

* * *

Kurt was being released today. To say he was ecstatic was an understatement. Maybe understatement of the century! He was still in a bit of pain, but nothing a good and strong dose of pain medication won't fix.

Kurt wasn't looking forward to trying to work the wheelchair. He could ask Artie for a few pointers, and he had a small bit of practice from when the club spend the week in the wheelchairs, he even managed to perfect his show circle.

Kurt was sitting up in his bed with his dad sitting on the chair beside him. He was wearing a pair of Finn's sweatpants, and his dad's old baggy hoodie over him, Kurt would never in a million years be seen in these monstrosity of clothing, but he didn't really have any choice, and they were comfortable as hell. They were currently waiting for the doctor to come in and do their final checks to make sure that Kurt is definitely ready to go home. Kurt was looking forward to being able to sleep in his own bed tonight. He was starting to forget what his home comforts felt like and how much he missed them.

"Carole is setting up the living area for you, and we're going to do up the guest bedroom downstairs for you," Burt said.

Kurt huffed in response. He was getting very impatient; he wanted to go home now! He didn't want to wait for the stupid doctors to take their time and poke and prod him again. That's another reason why he can't wait to leave the hospital.

Blaine came into the room then. That made Kurt perk up a bit. He had a broad smile on his face, as he saw Blaine come towards him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hey," Blaine whispered.

"Hey," Kurt smiled. Ever since he found out what Blaine did for him, he has seen Blaine a lot differently. He knew he was feeling guilty about the fight, but Blaine always knew how to make things right.

The doctor came in at this point.

"Well good morning Mr Hummel, nice to see you up early!"

"He's desperate to go home, if he had an alarm, he'd be up at 5am!" Burt laughed with the nurse.

"Yeah, yeah, can we get this over with?" Kurt huffed again.

"Sorry Mr Grouchy-Pants," the nurse teased. If there was one thing Kurt hated in the world, and that was adults treating him like a child. So he looks like a 12 year old, doesn't mean all adults have to embarrass them!

The nurse continued to prod Kurt; she checked his cut on his head, to his fingers.

"Your gash on your head is healing nicely, along with the cuts and bruises. It will obviously take a while for your arm and fingers to get better, also your ribs and obviously your legs. But, I think you're free to go! I'll just go and get your chair for you," she said, before heading out of the room.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave," Kurt said, he tried sitting up more on the bed, which caused his ribs to protest.

"You alright bud?" Burt asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just my ribs giving me grief," Kurt replied, as he put his left hand over his ribs, in a bid to stop them from aching.

"The nurse has already given me the list of your prescriptions, we can pick them up at the chemist on the way home," Burt said.

The nurse came back in with the wheel chair and Kurt's discharge papers on the seat. She handed the papers to Burt, while she helped Kurt into the wheelchair, and going over the basics of how to use the chair.

By the time Burt had completed the forms, Kurt was tapping the arm rest of the chair impatiently. Blaine already had himself positioned with his hands on the handlebars, ready to lead Kurt out.

"Alright, let's go!" Burt said, checking the room, making sure they had everything.

"Yes! Finally!" Kurt almost shouted.

As they walked through the hallway, all of Kurt's nurses said goodbye to him which he returned.

Finn was sitting outside the hospital entrance in the car, waiting for them. As soon as he saw them come out, he got out of the car for Burt to take his place in the driver's seat. After Blaine helped Kurt into the front seat, Finn was struggling to fold the chair. When Blaine was free, he showed Finn how to fold it, then put it in the boot of the car.

Finally, they were all ready to go. Kurt still felt extremely nervous about being in a car. He has been worried since he woke up, hence why he was awake so early. He kept thinking, _what if we crash again? What if it rains?_ So many scenarios were going on in his mind that he didn't realise that he was shaking.

Burt seemed to notice his son's distress, so put his hand on Kurt's uninjured arm, to reassure him that he was still hear, and nothing was going to happen.

The boys stayed in the car while Burt went to get Kurt's prescription, when Finn spoke.

"Sam and mum were doing your room for you downstairs, we've brought your stuff from your old room and everything into your new room. Everyone is so excited to know your alright, and their dying to visit!" Finn gushed.

"I can't thank you enough Finn for everything, especially for keeping me sane in the hospital room, just, thank you." Finn beamed at Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, you never did tell us how you made Kurt's audition tape for his NYADA audition! What performances did you use?" Finn asked.

"I saved the file onto a disk, so we can all watch it later." Blaine smiled mischievously.

When Burt came back to the car, Kurt basically told him in a nicer way to step on it. He needed to go home and see what embarrassing videos Blaine sent to the Dean at NYADA to make her want him for next years programme.

They reached the house in record time. Blaine went around getting the chair, while Finn decided it was easier to just pick Kurt up, and carried him into the house bridal style, much to Kurt's protest.

Burt opened the door and let Finn and Kurt in the house first. There was a huge 'WELCOME HOME' sign on the stair banister, and confetti from a party popper burst into their faces, causing both boys to shout out in fear, then laughing when some streamers got caught in Kurt's hair.

"Welcome home sweetie!" Carole cried, she motioned for Finn to follow her with Kurt, she led them to the coach, where cushions were cushioned to perfection, and a blanket was draped over the sofa. Finn gently placed Kurt down on the sofa, on top of the cushions, then pulled the blanket down on top of him. Kurt sighed in content, and sagged under the comforter.

"We bought you a bell from the hardware store, so you can ring it and boss us around and stuff," Sam said happily.

Kurt laughed, and watched as Blaine put some more cushions underneath his legs, so they were cushioned in place.

"Blaineeeeeee," Kurt dragged out. Blaine obviously knew what Kurt was after.

"Right, it's in your room. Finn, can you turn on the DVD player on, and I'll go and get the DVD." Blaine shouted as he ran up the steps, two at a time.

He raced into Kurt's room and retrieved the DVD, and ran back downstairs to the living room to see Burt on the arm chair, Carole next to him on the hair's arm rest, and Finn and Sam on the floor underneath Kurt.

"Okay, before I put it in, I just want to say a few things. Just so you know Kurt, that me and Sam are the only ones who have seen the final edition, because he's really good on computers and he edited it etc. I spoke to most of the New Directions, and they helped trace down some of your performances. So, here we go." Blaine said excitedly, as he put the DVD into the player.

The DVD opened with a very young looking Kurt from his Freshmen year on a stage, wearing a brown shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and hair styled to perfection.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning with Mr Cellophane."

As Kurt's audition piece to get into the New Directions played, Kurt was shocked.

"Blaine! Where did you get this from?" Kurt whisper-shouted.

"I spoke with Mr Schue, and he said he filmed all the auditions, I asked if I could have yours." Blaine said simply.

When Mr Cellophane finished playing, the next clip was of Kurt with his back to the audience, in his room, he looked like he was redecorating, and he was practicing the chorus and final verse of 'Defying Gravity'.

"Oh my GOD who got that video!" Kurt cried.

"Guilty," Burt stuck his hand up. "When I heard how you blew the note after the phone call, you walked around the house like a ghost mourning the loss of a song that you could do in your sleep. I just so happened to hear you singing the song, I grabbed my phone and filmed you, and I even included the high note," Burt said, just as Kurt's high F boomed through the living room.

"Me and Blaine literally were in tears after we saw that small performance Kurt, seriously." Sam said seriously.

"Yeah Kurt, we all knew you blew the note, except Rachel. Maybe you shouldn't tell her or she'll go bat shit crazy on you." Finn said.

Next, Kurt was on a stage, wearing a purple shirt, tartan looking pants, completed with a blue Alexander McQueen scarf, he was doing high kicks while singing 'Rose's Turn', but putting his own twist on it.

Kurt was horrified. "Guilty, again," Burt said. Kurt continued to glare at him, until the next song played. It was of Kurt and Blaine performing 'Candles' at Nationals, then Kurt's rendition of 'As If We Never Said Goodbye', and lastly, 'The Greatest Star.'

"My parent's filmed us singing Candles, Sam filmed you singing As If We Never Said Goodbye, and we asked Coach Beiste if we could have your West Side Story audition." Blaine said proudly.

When the DVD ended, everyone cheered, and Kurt had to fight back the tears. He motioned for Blaine to come to him, when he did, Kurt didn't care about his injuries, he pulled Blaine into a tight hug, and kissed all over his face.

"You are seriously the best boyfriend ever," Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear.

"Okay, I really have to pee," Kurt admitted, turning red, knowing someone was going to have to help him.

"I got it," Blaine said, as everyone else laughed.

* * *

**Aaw happy feels!**

**I was going to have I Want To Hold Your Hand and Blackbird, but those performances were unexpected to the group, and Kurt was kinda sad and crying and stuff.**

**I hope everyone was happy with the selection! Kurt certainly was!**

**Next chapter will be set a few weeks later, so most of Kurt's injuries are healed, it's just his legs that need to heal!**

**IT'S A CHRIS COLFER SEX RIOT ON MY TIMELINE!**

**Make sure you check out my poll on my profile!**

**Thanks!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup everyone! Not much happens in this chapter, but it's still kinda important!**

**Got2luvCCFC: I did really like what you did there! He can be our pimp ;) oh god do not get me started on his voice, he sounds sexy as Connor, Jack, The Mirror, and I LOVE his as the hen!**

**lyokodreamer: Chris just appears in every single person on my timeline, I now know what Klaineheaven looks like!**

**Hermione1017: He was the sex in AIWNSG! GUH! Calm down Aisling! Control yourself!**

**kawii01: welcome! And thank you! :O)**

* * *

6 weeks later…

Kurt was buzzing. He was finally, FINALLY, getting the cast off of his arm. His ribs and fingers were all healed, and the cut on his head did leave a teeny weeny scar, but at least now when his cast was taken off, he could navigate himself around in the chair.

They were on their way to the hospital, Kurt couldn't keep still. He swore if he heard Finn say 'Calm down Dude' for the 10th time, he would cut him, with his new and fully functioning hand!

Burt wheeled Kurt into the hospital and left him in the waiting room with Finn, while Burt signed him in.

It didn't take long before Kurt's name was called, and he had a wide grin on his face that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Now, let's get started. I took a look at the X-rays you got done a couple of days ago and I am very pleased to say that the breaks have healed completely!"

Kurt sighed in relief. The doctor continued, "you will need to do some physical therapy to gain some strength back into your wrist. It'll be a little stiff when I take the cast off, but I'll show you a couple of stretches to help loosen your wrist a little bit before you see the physical therapist, alright?" Kurt nodded. "Great, let's get started now!"

The doctor handed Kurt a pair of goggles. "Put these safety glasses to protect your eyes from bits of the cast that might fly out. I also want you to wear these earmuffs because the saw is quite loud. Now, this is the saw I'll be using to cut the cast. You have nothing to worry about, it is vey safe procedure." She started with the saw, Kurt watched in interest, as the saw cut through his cast. His arm was feeling tingly, and it felt like it was vibrating.

"Okay, that's all done, here are the instruments I am going to use, when I take off the cast, I'll cut the padding with these scissors. Once I take a look at the skin and see that everything is alright, I'll wash it with a light soap, because it might look a little bit gross," the doctor proceeded to remove the cast from his arm, when it was removed, he washed Kurt's bare arm.

"Right, now try and move your wrist around for me? The start wiggling your fingers and let me know if it's painful or a bit stuff."

Kurt did as he was told, "It's stiff, it doesn't hurt at all!"

"That's great Kurt! I think you're free to go now! It was great seeing you! I'll see you in a few weeks and we'll take a look at your legs," the doctor shook hands with Kurt and his father.

"Thanks doctor! Finally, I can get back to moisturising, navigating the chair by myself, and now, I can hit Finn when he hides the remote!"

"Hey!" Finn protested, causing Kurt to giggle.

Kurt was about to start navigating his wheelchair, until Burt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast, your wrist still needs physical therapy, remember? So no using it until we wait for the nurse to come in and start."

Kurt sighed in protest, then started inspecting his arm. It was very pale, well, and paler than usual, it did still look a little gross, but that's what moisturising was for!

Kurt spent the hour of physical therapy wiggling his fingers and moving his wrist around, it was starting to feel stronger the more he did it.

When the hour was finished, Kurt was able to use his hand, so he started to navigate himself around the room in the wheelchair to get some practice.

"Look! I'm able bodied!" Kurt cried in happiness. Finn laughed.

"Don't go crazy kid or you'll tire yourself out! You ready to go?" Burt said happily.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, next thing he knew he was racing Finn to the car.

_These are supposed to be my 18 year old kids,_ Burt shook his head.

When they made it back to the house, Carole greeted them, and Kurt was showing off his wheel chair moves with his now functioning arm.

Blaine would be coming round later to celebrate. Burt and Carole were going on a date tonight, so the 4 boys were going to order pizza and watch movies for the night.

Burt was hesitant about leaving Kurt, but Carole reminded him that he would be with the 3 boys, and they could leave early from the date if he wished.

The boys however, were delighted to get the house to themselves. They gorged on pizza, drank way too much coke, and watched a load of rubbish horror movies from the 80's.

It started to rain outside, and Kurt kept glancing out the window. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Why do you keep looking out the window Kurt?" Sam asked.

"I'm just worried about dad, he was driving tonight," Kurt answered.

"Do you wanna call him?" Finn asked, handing Kurt the phone. Kurt grabbed the phone and called Burt.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi dad," Kurt breathed out in relief.

"Is there something wrong kid? Do I need to come home?"

"No, your fine, it's just it's raining outside and I was worried about you," Kurt bit his bottom lip.

Burt felt awful for the kid. Was this what was going to happen every time he was out and it was raining? Having his son ringing him in a panic?

"Alright kid, I can text you every half an hour if you want me to?" Burt said, thinking it would help.

"Can we say 10?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Sure kid, I'll text you in 10. Love you,"

"Love you too." Kurt hung up and settled under the sofa and asked the boys for the plot of the movie they were currently watching.

"How could you be scared of the freaking Gremlins Finn!" Sam cried, causing Kurt and Blaine to howl with laughter.

"Their cute to start with, but when they turn evil, I don't know, they scared me since I was a kid!" Finn said sheepishly.

"The guy was an idiot though, he was given clear instructions on what to do with them, but did he listen? Nope" Kurt said, popping the 'P'.

"Totally, now, Jaws?" Blaine said, popping the DVD into the DVD player.

Kurt kept glancing down at his phone, it's been 20 minutes since his dad texted him last. He was supposed to have texted twice in that time.

Kurt ignored it but when it reached the half an hour time, Kurt was starting to panic. The rain was getting heavier and heavier. He felt his breathing speed up, and Blaine trying to calm him down.

"Kurt! Honey, breathe for me! Sam, can you get me a paper bag?" Blaine asked. He's had more experience with these from his past.

When Sam returned with a paper bag that Carole would use to make their lunches, he handed it to Kurt who continued to blow into the bag. Kurt continued this for 5 more minutes, until Burt and Carole came home and saw the sight.

"Oh my God Kurt!" Burt cried, running over to his son who's breathing was starting to slow down.

"I think when you didn't text him for a while he started to panic." Blaine presumed.

"Kid, I'm sorry I was driving back! It's okay, I'm here..." Burt murmured in Kurt's ear. When Kurt started to cry into Burt's shoulder, everyone else left the room to give the two Hummel men some space.

"I am so sorry Kurt, I knew it was too soon to leave you," Burt said.

"No dad, I'm just being a pathetic child," Kurt said, putting his hand to his mouth.

"No son, you were just worried. We both have been through something very traumatic. I've been thinking about this for a while, for both of us, but what do you say we see a therapist?" Burt asked hesitantly.

"I'm not crazy dad," Kurt protested.

"I know, I know, but wouldn't it be a good thing to talk about our problems? Talking is the best medicine if we want a good outcome. Your not doing this alone, I'm going too," Burt reminded.

"Okay,"

"Come on Kurt, it…Okay?" Burt asked incredulously.

"Okay, we'll do it," Kurt said, nodding his head.

Burt kissed Kurt on the forehead and ruffled up his hair. "We'll get through this together, alright? It'll take a while, but we will get there," Burt promised.

"We'll do it together".

* * *

**So not a lot happened in this chapter, but you got my longest chapter ever from 'Our Friendship Never Dies'!**

**I'm thinking of bringing the story to a close after Kurt goes through P.T on his legs, because what else can I really talk about? Haha!**

**And that means you'll all get your long awaited Hummel Home Invasion fic which I am very excited about!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	10. Chapter 10

**So…there's another CHRIS COLFER SEX RIOT ON MY TIMELINE**

**I can't even…**

**Is it me, or has Chris lost more weight? He looks SO SKINNY!**

**But he's s till SO HOT, he's PORN ;) see what I did there?**

**Now I don't know what picture to use as my screensaver/wallpaper!**

**This chapter kinda sucks, nothing really happens in it tbh, now all the dramas gone ;)**

* * *

"So, how are you feeling today Kurt?"

Kurt was currently sitting in a really comfy chair, he was facing Amanda his therapist, she was a pale woman, with straight blonde hair up to her shoulders, she had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. She held a notepad and pen, ready to write everything Kurt said down.

"Not too bad today actually," Kurt said.

He had been seeing his therapist for the past few weeks, at first he was hesitant, and didn't really say anything in the first meeting. He finally let her in once she started asking him questions completely unrelated to the crash. She said that he could start talking about it whenever he felt comfortable.

"Your casts on your legs comes off this afternoon, bet you're excited about that?" She asked, causing Kurt to perk up a bit.

"Yeah, you have no idea! Burt I still have to attend physical therapy to be able to walk again which sucks." Kurt replied.

"And how are your nightmares? Are they becoming more frequent or are they starting to go away?" Amanda asked, getting her pen ready to start writing his reply.

"They come and go, I had one last night," Amanda had noticed the dark rings under his eyes, "they swap and change every time. Sometimes their about Blaine, or Finn in the car, sometimes my dad in the seat I was in, and me watching him slowly die next to me, I just can't even imagine what he went through," Kurt admitted.

"Well unfortunately, the nightmares won't just go away, they take time, it's your minds way of healing itself by bringing up the memories of what happened and changing the circumstances. It sucks, but you just have to move past it." Kurt nodded in understanding. "I think we're making great progress here Kurt, I'm so proud of you!" She said.

"Thanks Amanda, I'll see you next week?" Kurt said, lifting himself out of the chair by his arms, Amanda came and gave him a hand with getting seated in the chair so he didn't hurt himself.

"You will indeed, I'm just going to have a word with your dad about your progress." She said, opening the door for Kurt, "good luck with your legs," Amanda said.

Kurt smiled brightly. "Thanks see you next week."

His dad was only in the room for about two minutes before coming out, smiling widely at Kurt.

He wheeled Kurt out of the building, "Amanda says you're doing really well Kurt, it's just them nightmares and panic attacks we have to sort out."

"Yeah, I'm really glad you persuaded me to go, she has been a saint," Kurt said. "Now, off to the hospital!" Kurt quietly yelled.

"Finn, Sam, Blaine and Carole are meeting us at the entrance of the hospital, apparently it's a big thing!" Burt chuckled.

"Well, it kinda is, I will finally be getting the last bit of the casts off my body. All I have to do now is chuck away the chair and it'll be like none of this really happened." Kurt said happily.

"Well, we have an hour and a half till your appointment; wanna stop by at the Lima Bean before we go?" Burt asked.

"You can order it, I'll stay in the car, it's too much hassle getting the chair in there, especially at how busy it is," Kurt said.

Burt helped Kurt into the car. He could do it himself, as Kurt kept reminding him, but it always made Burt happy to help, and he was worried that it Kurt put too much pressure on his still recovering legs, they could cause more permanent damage.

Burt parked in the car park at the Lima Bean; he got out of the car and made his way inside. Kurt was killing his boredom by texting his boyfriend.

**Kurt: **_Just finished Therapy session. Dad's getting me a well deserved coffee._

**Blaine: **_That's great honey! I cannot tell you how excited I am for you getting your casts off! :D_

**Kurt: **_I know! :D :D_

**Blaine: **_It means I get to see you back in those sexy skinny jeans ;)_

**Kurt: **_Are you saying I haven't been sexy this whole time in my jogging bottoms? :(_

Kurt texted with a raised eyebrow.

**Blaine: **_Of course, but those baggy bottoms, I haven't seen those tight, sexy skinny jeans that look like they were painted on…don't even get me started on that ass…_

Kurt burst out laughing at Blaine's text. He hadn't noticed that his dad had got inside the car.

"What's so funny?" Burt asked.

Kurt whipped his head around to look at his dad in shock.

"I, u-um," Kurt stammered.

"Blaine?" was all Burt had to say for Kurt to turn red as a lobster. Burt gave him a knowing look, handing over his non fat mocha, and heading off to the hospital.

As promised, everyone met them at the hospital, all waiting excitedly.

"Let's go!" Finn yelled, pushing Kurt, well, practically running, with Kurt to the front desk.

"Slow the hell down Finn! I am perfectly capable of wheeling myself!" Kurt scolded.

"Let him have his fun grouch, he's been excited about this since he woke up," Blaine said.

"What time was that exactly?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, 1 pm?"

"I rest my case," Kurt said proudly.

Burt headed over to the reception desk, he told her Kurt's name, and the time of his appointment, she checked him in on the computer and told the family that she would page his doctor and tell him to come down to collect them.

It wasn't long before Kurt's name was called. He was lead into a room where the doctor went through the same procedure to remove the casts.

"I am just going to take a few x-rays to make sure there's no more damage, if you'll come with me," the doctor said, Burt helped Kurt back into the chair, and Burt wheeled him after the doctor.

"I'm sorry but you'll all have to wait out here, I'll just go and prep Kurt for his x-ray then when he's finished he can stay in the room until we get the results." The doctor said.

Burt had to be held back from following his son. He watched as the doctor fiddled with all the machines as Kurt lay on the bed. When the machines were ready, the doctor left the room, and came back in as soon as the x rays were taken. He left the room again this time with the results.

The clan then came back into the room, the doctor told them he would be back in less than 10 minutes with the results.

They talked for the next 5 minutes before the doctor came back in with his x ray.

"The left leg is perfectly healed; however, the right leg still has a small fracture in it. Now that could take a bit of time for it to heal completely. When you're learning to walk again, I suggest you use a cane to help." The doctor insisted. "I'll make that call for the physio and tell them that you're on your way down," the doctor finished.

The physio came and picked Kurt up in the end and brought him down to the physio room, where the lady massaged his legs carefully, and went through all the exercises needed before they had Kurt practice standing.

They physio, Laura, was holding onto his waist as Kurt held on to the metal bars either side of him, "Now, I'm going to keep holding your waist, I want you to try and walk as far as you can, it doesn't matter if it's not that far."

_How hard could this be?_ Kurt thought. His legs felt so heavy underneath him, but he wasn't going to give up. If Laura hadn't been keeping a firm grip on him he definitely would have fallen.

He got halfway to the end of the banister, before he felt exhausted.

"I think that's enough for today. Good job! You did great for your first time!" Laura praised.

Kurt just smiled at her. He just wanted to sleep in his nice warm bed.

Laura wheeled Kurt back to his family, then booked Kurt's following appointments for the next few weeks.

No matter what happens, Kurt is going to be walking very, very soon.

* * *

**Sucky chapter, I'm sorry guys.**

**Next chapter is the last one me thinks!**

**Also, I'm going to the Harry Potter Studio tomorrow and I am REALLY excited!**

**If anybody's already been I'd love to hear what you all thought of it! Also, is the gift shop really expensive? I wanna buy a t-shirt or something but I'm poor :(**

**Check out the fic I am Beta-ing for B2isbetterthanB1! It's a kidnapping fic! OOOHHHHHH…**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the absence! I started my apprenticeship today and was so tired when I got home, which is why the final chapter of this fic isn't great.**

**I'll start planning my new fic in my lunchbreak tomorrow.**

**Also, WHAT THE FUCK KLAINE FUCK FUCK SHIT**

**RYAN IMMA CUT YOU**

* * *

_6 months later…_

"Kurt Hummel?" Came the voice of the most scariest woman, maybe even worse that Miss Sylvester and Tabatha.

Blaine, with Mr Schue and the rest of New Directions class of '13, Burt and Carole Hummel, the Warblers, and a few members of the original New Directions, including Rachel who booked time from New York and Finn from the army, are all sitting in the auditorium, leaning forward in anticipation.

Kurt Hummel limped onto the stage, his legs were healed, however, his left leg was still recovering, so was taking longer to heal. Burt Kurt doesn't need the chair or even the stick any more.

This was his moment. A few months ago, he was on the brink of death. Kurt hates thinking about what would have happened if he did go down that route. He would never have had the opportunity he is facing now.

Kurt walks over to the centre of the stage, looks up and comes face to face with one Carmen Tibideaux, Dean of NYADA.

Kurt had replied to the letter sent to him all those months ago from NYADA, saying that he appreciated the place at the school, but was desperate to audition face to face, rather than her watching his old vintage tapes. He didn't think it was right to just take the place, when the whole point of getting into the school was impressing the big shot on his audition.

"Thank you for agreeing to watch my audition Ms Tibideaux." Kurt said.

"I fell in love with all your performances on the videotape we received at the office. When I received your letter, how could I turn down an opportunity to watch you live?" Carmen smiled.

Kurt blushed. "It took me a lot of time to think of the perfect song to sing for this audition. I was going to sing Phantom of the Opera," he watched Carmen shake her head, "but I bet you had a lot of auditionee's auditioning with that musical. So, I decided on this particular song, as it's very close to my heart." Kurt said.

'_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same,_

_I'm through with playing by the rules,_

_Of someone else's game,_

_Too late for second-guessing,_

_Too late to go back to sleep,_

_It's time to trust my instincts,_

_Close my eyes, and leap!__  
_

Kurt felt all the emotions that came with this song. He was different from everyone, just like one of his hero's Elphaba. She was taunted for being different, but she came out bigger and stronger out of it.

_It's time to try,_

_Defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!_Everyone in the auditorium was looking at him in awe; Blaine was smirking, giving everyone the '_that's my boyfriend!_' look. Burt was smiling so much it would put the Cheshire cat to shame, and Rachel was mouthing along with the words.

_I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so,_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love,_

_It comes at much too high a cost,_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down,_

Kurt had his eyes closed; he couldn't lose concentration by looking into the audience and seeing his family and friends staring at him.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately_

_Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!__  
_  
Everyone felt goosebumps crawl up their skin as Kurt hit the high note. Rachel sat there opened mouthed at Kurt; _he BLEW that note when we did the Diva-off! _Finn seemed to be thinking the same thing. Carole had to restrain Burt from running up to the stage and pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

When Kurt closed the number, everyone stood up and gave him a standing ovation. The Warblers were 'whooping,' Burt was shouting 'That's my boy!' and Blaine was jumping up and down with joy.

Kurt then looked to Carmen and she too was giving him a standing ovation. He couldn't believe that any of this was actually happening.

"Well Mr. Hummel that was quite a performance." Carmen said, "You're dismissed."

Kurt beamed at her, and then started to limp off stage. He hadn't noticed Blaine running up to him, picking him up and twirling him around, Kurt shrieked in laughter.

Blaine put Kurt back on the ground, grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him into a kiss, right in the middle of the auditorium. Blaine put his tongue in Kurt's mouth, and Kurt opened his mouth for his tongue to gain access.

They could hear wolf whistles coming from the stalls.

They ended the kiss and Blaine pulled Kurt's face into his, so they were forehead to forehead.

"You have got this in the bag, we are going to live our dreams," Blaine said, causing Kurt to breathe out the air that he couldn't even remember holding in.

* * *

_10 years later…_

Blaine all but ran into the hospital doors, looking around frantically for his family. When he saw Burt and Finn sitting in the waiting room, he immediately ran over to them.

"Where are they?" Blaine breathed, out of breath from running up two flights of stairs.

"Relax kiddo, everything is okay, Kurt's in there with her," Burt tried to calm Blaine.

"How long have they been in there? And how come you're not in there?" Blaine asked, turning to face Finn.

"You know me, after Becky, I don't think I could deal with seeing Rachel pop out another baby," Finn said.

Blaine sat down next to Burt, "Have you thought of any baby names?" Burt asked.

"We were thinking, for a boy, it would be Elliot, and for a girl, Elizabeth," Blaine wasn't sure how Burt would take them naming their daughter after his late wife and Kurt's mother, but the twinkle in his eyes says that he was glad.

"BLAINE!" Blaine looked up and saw a flustered Kurt running up to him, his beautiful husband of two years, started pulling up from his chair and jumping up and down while hugging him.

"She did it! She did it!" He chanted excitedly.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Blaine yelled.

"What did she have?" Finn asked.

"You have to come and see!" Kurt said, dragging Blaine's arm in one hand, and Burt's in the other.

They reached the room, Blaine thought it would have been polite to knock, but Kurt just burst in the room.

Blaine was not expecting to find Rachel sitting up in the bed, with two hospital cribs each side of her.

"The hospital knows you took two right?" Burt asked Kurt.

"Dad! Their twins!" Kurt giggled.

"Twins?!" Blaine yelled. He ran over to the first bundle and saw a small tuft of black curls on top of a tanned looking baby boy, then Blaine walked quickly over to the other crib, and covered in a pink blanket, was a pale girl with the most amazing blue eyes, Kurt's eyes.

"Hello little girl," Blaine cooed, his daughter just continued to stare at him, her eyes wide.

He looked at Kurt, and saw that he had picked up their little boy, and was kissing his forehead.

Blaine picked up their daughter and they made their way to join Kurt. They both didn't know where to look; both of their children were gorgeous.

* * *

The next evening, Kurt and Blaine were given permission to take Elizabeth and Elliot home. Later that night, Kurt crept into his children's room where they both shared one big cot. He knelt down and held onto the railings to keep his balance.

"Hey kiddies, it's daddy here, or papa, whichever you prefer," he chuckled. "I just came in here to let you know, that I am never going to let anything bad happen to either of you. That means no boyfriends and girlfriends until you move out, no drinking until your 30, and certainly no driving until your probably 25, I learnt the hard way."

"Your such a sap," Kurt turned around and saw Blaine leaning against the entrance of the door, smiling at the interaction.

"Someone has to give them the talk," Kurt said, looking back at the twins.

"They won't even remember the talk when their older," Blaine reminded.

"Yeah, well," Kurt shrugged. He stood up when Blaine came up behind him and pulled him into a hug, so Kurt's back was leaning on Blaine's chest.

"We did it," Kurt began, "we lived our dream."

"I love you," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck."

"I love you more,"

* * *

**Stay tuned for my new story, I've decided to do the oneshot for the Kurt Allergic Reaction to the slushee, as it is the highest on the poll, then I shall start the anticipated Home Invasion!**

**Check out this fic me and my good friend ****B2isbetterthanB1**** are doing!**

**s/8404952/1/Im_not_wasting_away_here just type it into the url and click on the link on google..it's going to get more awesome!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
